


I'll Be There

by hollyhobbit101



Series: Lone Star Season 2 tags [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: TK sighed and rested his head against the door to Carlos’s condo, closing his eyes. Blessed silence at last. “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”orafter another argument between his parents leaves tk all wound up, carlos helps him relieve some tension
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Lone Star Season 2 tags [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127855
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to post this here because frankly it's embarrassing but not having it posted was making me more anxious than not. no i don't understand the logic either.
> 
> anon: Can you write fic based on last night's episode? Concerned Carlos provides some much needed sex to make tk less stressed
> 
> i don't write smut but i did my best with implied sexual stuff. so, uh. sorry?

TK sighed and rested his head against the door to Carlos’s condo, closing his eyes. Blessed silence at last. “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“Hi to you too.”

He grimaced apologetically and opened his eyes. “Sorry.” He leant forward and kissed Carlos before slumping back against the door again. “But, seriously, do you mind? My mom and dad are going at it again.”

Carlos snorted. “By ‘it’, you mean..?”

TK shot him an unimpressed look. “Arguing. Though, going by past experience, I wouldn’t be surprised if they get to the other ‘it’ soon enough.” He wrinkled his nose and shook his head in a futile attempt to dislodge the offending thought.

Carlos laughed and put an arm around TK, pulling him away from the door to the couch. “You’re welcome here any time,” he said. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t rescue you in your hour of need?”

“My hero.”

They settled on the sofa together, TK doing his best to relax now he was away from all the yelling. It proved impossible, though, the relative quiet of Carlos’s house somehow only aggravating his nerves. He pulled himself out of Carlos’s embrace, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. 

“That bad, huh?” Carlos asked. TK could feel his eyes on him, and his face burned with shame.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” he answered. He looked over at Carlos. “Look, I’m sorry. I don’t want to keep bringing my problems here. It’s not fair.”

Carlos sat up, dropping a kiss on TK’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, though not quite the truth either. But TK didn’t want to think about his parents anymore, and he especially didn’t want to vent to Carlos again. He’d been nothing but supportive, and TK couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Judging by the look on his face, Carlos hadn’t bought it, but he didn’t push. Instead, his hands came down on TK’s shoulders and gently started massaging. “Well, you’ve got to get that tension out somehow, babe,” he said softly. “Because, no offense, you’re giving me a headache just looking at you.”

TK groaned and tried to let go of some of the tension in his body. “Sorry -”

Letting go of his shoulders, Carlos cut off TK’s protests with a kiss. “I swear, you’d better not apologise again or…” He trailed off, meeting TK’s eyes, and TK finally caught on to the flirtatious undertone in his boyfriend’s voice.

He smirked. “Or what?”

Carlos moved closer so his lips grazed TK’s ear. “Or,” he breathed, and TK shivered. “I’m not gonna make you feel so good that you forget your own name.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Officer,” TK murmured. He turned his face to Carlos and kissed him, gasping as Carlos deepened the kiss, his hands tangling in TK’s hair.

They fell back together, Carlos’s body covering TK’s. When they broke apart, TK reached up and put a hand on Carlos’s chest. “Wait. Wait a second,” he said, searching his boyfriend’s face. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me.”

Carlos just smiled. “I’m sure if you are.”

In answer, TK pushed himself up to meet Carlos, every inch of his body alight with love for him. And, as he began to make good on his promises, TK forgot all about his parents, his only thoughts focused entirely on Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> be honest how obvious was it that i felt incredibly awkward writing this.
> 
> i am accepting prompts on my tumblr @morganaspendragonss


End file.
